


Passing Notes

by GeeKnProuD



Series: Kendra McDaniel: The Mutant Avenger [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Kendra has a hard time paying attention in a meeting...what happens when Steve catches her and Tasha passing notes...about him.YOU MAY WANT TO READ MOCKINGBIRD FIRST...FYI





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently waiting a prequel to this called 'Mockingbird' please check it out.

Record of Transfer

Date: 5/25/16

Name: Kendriana Rose McDaniel  
Aliases: Kendra, Mockingbird, MB 

Birthday: 9/22/1991  
Age: 25

Place of Birth: Western Kentucky-orphaned at age 16.

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5'8"  
Weight: Unavailable-Subject Refused

Designation: Mutant Level 4

Affiliations: X-Men since age 18

Mutant Abilities:  
Able to learn any language and dialect within minutes.  
Highly intelligent, possible genius status-not tested-subject refused.  
Can decipher patterns and decode at record speeds and accuracy.  
Can alter her voice and accent to perfect pitch and inflection to any learned language.  
Enhanced speed and agility.  
Enhanced healing.

 

Kendra's POV

(9/22/16-Birthday and Post Mission in debriefing room of the New Avengers HQ in upstate New York)

Good Lord...these debriefings go on forever. I sigh loudly and the Captain turns in my direction. "Is there a problem McDaniel?" SHIT!! I sit straighter under his gaze and shake my head, "No Captain...no problems here...please, my apologies...continue." His eyes linger on me for just a moment more, a small smile touches his lips but is lost as he continues with the meeting. With his back to me I look around at my other team mates. Tony is on his phone and looks to not be paying attention one bit and I get called on for sighing, typical. I swear Steve has it in for me. He's always watching me as if waiting for me to screw up so he can send me back to the X-Men. 

I lean back in my chair and really try to pay attention. Hard to do when I know there is a glass of wine with my name on it waiting for me in my quarters. Along with a good book and a hot bubble bath. It is my birthday but a mission to infiltrate a Hydra cell overshadowed any thoughts I had of going out with friends to do anything. Well, it was a plus to see the Captain in his Stealth Suit...yeah, totally worth it. My eyes drift from his profile down his body. Have Mercy. That suit on him should be illegal. Just seeing him bend over the table to point out something in the map being projected virtually in the middle of the table, makes my blood run hot. 

Yup, I totally have the major hots for my boss. Ok, he told me technically he's not his boss, but it feels that way, he's still my Captain and our team leader. If I thought for a second he would want me the same way I would climb him like a tree. Most of my dreams revolve around doing just that. One dream in particular that I had last night still fresh in my mind. The Captain and I were running through a darkened hallway looking for...who knows what...when suddenly I was being pushed into a nearby wall and ravaged while he kept the suit on. That Gosh Darn Suit!! My legs tightened together and I shifted in my seat due to my arousal. 

A folded piece of paper suddenly slid into my lap. I looked over and Natasha who was sitting to my right winked at me. I looked up at Cap who was talking about something to Banner..I really should be paying attention. Natasha nudged my leg under the table to make me read the note...Ugh...fine. I'll get the low down from Vision later on anything I missed. I grabbed the paper and unfold it.

Natasha: Having fun eye fucking Steve?

My eyes shot up and to her. She smiled and pretended to pay attention. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pen from the table and wrote my response, sliding it over into her lap to read. Well...let the entertainment begin.

Me: Absolutely...it's not that obvious is it?

She opens the note and grins. We pass the note multiple times.

Natasha: Maybe only to me...But I also know how you feel about that suit.

Me: You know it...Happy Birthday to me!!

Natasha: Ask him out...you know u want to.

Me: He's my boss Nat...no way...he doesn't want me like that!

Natasha: Oh I think he does!

Me: No he doesnt! He couldn't possibly like me! 

Natasha: Why not...your hot! He's not attached...your not either. Get your freak on girl!

Me: :P exactly....I'm a freak. He's Captain America!! I'm not even anywhere near his league of possibilities!

Natasha: You are not a freak...maybe a bit freaky ;) He may like that...hell I think he'd like that alot!

Me: Me too!

Natasha: So...make a move, kiss him. Invite him back to your room for a drink to celebrate your birthday. I know your birthday routine..you told me. Bubbles, wine and book. Jesus, you so need to get laid!!

Me: You have no idea! 

Natasha: How long has it been?

Me: 2 very long years!! :(

Natasha: Geezus! Quit pinning for him already...woman up, grab a handful of Patriotic Ass and go for it!

Me: God if only I could! I just can't...I need for him to make the move. And he hasn't...if he wanted me he would have done or said something by now...it's been 4 months! 

Natasha: If you could have him...what would you do?

Me: What would I NOT do would be easier. God...I bet he's beautiful naked! Those eyes too! He's just so wonderful! Too bad he hates me. :'(

Natasha: What?! He does not hate you!! What nonsense are you telling yourself?!

Me: He does hate me! He barely talks to me unless it's to correct something I'm doing wrong. He jokes around with everyone else. I would fall over if he were to have a friggin conversation with me outside of work related. Face it Nat...not everyone likes mutants. 

Natasha: That's Bullshit! Steve doesn't hate you! And he doesn't hate mutants! 

Me: Ok..then what's wrong with me then?

Natasha: Oh don't get me started! Your in love with him aren't you? 

Me: .......

I was about to write my response when a very large hand reached down and grasped the paper right out of my hand. My head whipped up and the Captain was holding the note in his fist, it crumbling in his grasp. 

"You two seriously are over here passing notes during debfriefing?!?" His scowl made me cringe. "Sorry Captain....we....I......well Shit!" I looked at Nat and she looked like this was all funny. I kicked her under the table. "Stop it right now!" The Captains voice radiated irritation and authority. I panicked when he shoved the note into his pocket. Oh God...please don't read that!?! Nat saluted and straightened in her chair, "Aye Aye Captain!" Tony laughed, "Busted!! I mean really ladies...passing notes like teenagers in middle school." Nat glares at Tony, "Don't even start Stark...your playing Tetris on your phone!" He shoves his phone in his pocket. "Can't prove a thing." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine...your all dismissed...I've lost all control of this meeting anyway." 

Everyone got up eyeballing me as they left the room. I got up quickly to leave when a hand...a very large and strong hand latched onto my arm. He turned me to face him, "Not you McDaniel...we need to talk." Well shit...here it comes...the reprimand. I knew he hated me. My eyes went to his and he looked mad. I wilted under his gaze. I was unable to keep the contact so I looked down. He let go of my arm and crossed his over his chest. "Kendra...I know you haven't been here very long and your use to a more laid back team, but you need to pay attention. It could be a matter of life or death if you don't. If your going to be a permanent member to this group I need to know I can count on you." There it is...if....he doesn't want me here. I think I just physically felt my heart shatter. "I'm sorry Captain...If your not happy with me I can be out of your hair by nightfall." I couldn't look at him...see the disappointment in his eyes...or was it fear of seeing relief that I would leave. "Kendra....that's not what I want..I just need you to be..." I backed away from him and interrupted him. "I know...less like me....I get it, I do...maybe I don't belong here with you, i...uh...mean with this team. I'll put in my transfer in the morning. It was a pleasure working with you Steve." I rushed out of the room and ran to my quarters, tears running down my cheeks. I heard Steve yell after me but I ignored it. I'm done being somewhere I'm not wanted. Charles will take me back in a heartbeat....he said so. At least there I knew I was good enough...here I'm nothing but a screw up!!

Steve's POV

"Kendra!....Wait....that's not what I want....stop!!" Dammit....smooth Rogers...smooth! You managed to make her cry yet again. Jesus why can't I speak to her without her looking at me like I'm a tyrant. Or for that matter why can't I just 'talk' to her period. She makes me nervous that's why, so I don't say anything at all. I sat down at the briefing table and rubbed my temples. I've got to fix this..I don't want her to leave. Ever. 

I reached down and pulled the crumpled sheet of paper from my pocket. Passing notes...for crying out loud. She does this stuff all the time. She goofs off during training. She tells inappropriate jokes....ok...funny but inappropriate. She makes faces during meetings which distracts everyone. I once caught her with my shield impersonating me. It had Tony in stitches he was laughing so hard. And now this. What am I going to do with her?

I know what I'd love to do with her but that's out of the question. She may do all those things I listed but she's also Hot as Hell. Good grief...that suit hugs her every curve, and those long legs...she's all legs.... and it takes every ounce of my self control not to slam her into the nearest wall and show her how I really feel about her. She may be easily distracted almost to the point of ADD, but she's also Kind and giving. She's funny and probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her lips alone make me weak in the knees. From the moment I saw her I wanted her. I hadn't had that feeling in a long time, not since Peggy. I liked Sharon and was attracted but it fizzled quickly and we went our separate ways. 

I opened the note and began to read it...the first line made me flush and I quickly looked around to make sure no one was near me to see it. Once I knew no one would read over my shoulder I continued. When I was done I was stunned and I have to admit, very turned on. She likes me...alot. And I make her feel like she's not wanted...that I hate her..wow..I've royally screwed up with her. My inability to speak to her due to how attracted I am has made her feel unwanted and now she thinks I want her gone. I can't have that. I folded the paper and returned it to my pocket. I'm going to fix this...and now I know exactly how I can. 

Kendra's POV

I was trying not to cry into my wine but I may or may not be doing a good job of that. Oh great...something else I'm screwing up. Just perfect. I wonder how I can screw up my bubble bath...give me time, it will happen. I walked into the bathroom and set my wine on the edge of the large garden tub full of glorious bubbles ready to wash away my sorrows. I was about to take off my robe when a loud knock sounded at my door. Of course someone's interrupting my birthday bubble bath...why not. I retied my light pink robe that hung just to mid thigh and went to answer my door. 

I was about to give whoever it was a piece of my mind when I opened the door to Steve. My mouth hung open as I stared at him...holy hell, what is he doing here?!? He wasn't in his suit anymore, but instead he was in jeans and a snug fitting white tshirt. Well hello yummy! My mouth hung open as I gaped at him. He just looked at me and I almost moaned as I saw his eyes scan my body from head to toe...oh right...I'm in my robe....and nothing else. "May I come in?" I just stared at him....holy shit he's at my door...talking to me...he doesn't do that...he's never done that...wait...what did he just say, "Wait...what?" He smiled and took a half step toward me, his hands in his pockets. "I said May I come in?" I just nodded like an idiot and I watched him as he walked through my door and looked around my living room and dining room. He smiled and looked back at me. I briefly came to my senses and shut the door. 

I turned and pressed my back to the door. His back was to me as he looked around and God how is it possible he's even hotter in jeans. He turned and saw me clinging to the door like a lifeline. "Nice place. Love the way you decorated. You've done a lot in four months. Alot better than my place. I'm hopeless when it comes to that kind of stuff." I nod and he starts walking toward me. I swallow the lump in my throat as he nears. He stops about a meter from me and I can feel the heat radiating off him, my pulse skyrocketing to epic proportions. "Why....why are you here Captain....uh..Steve..uh..sir.." I was definitely an idiot..sheesh!! He smiled, a big ole toothy one that lit up his eyes...well....bye ovaries!! BOOM!! "Steve is fine Kendra." Yes...yes Steve is...fine fine fine! When did my room get so hot? 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper....a very familiar notebook paper. Oh crap...he read it..ok..floor open up and swallow me anytime now will be helpful!! I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as a hell of a blush swallows My pale features. "I'm here because of this....and what you wrote." He took a slight step forward. My breathing was just as erratic as my heart. Desire pooling in my belly as his voice took on a seductive tone and his smell invaded my senses. "Wha....what I wrote?" He came even closer, "Yes, what you wrote...about me..and what you want to do with me." I was unable to look him in the eyes...is he coming on to me? No...surely not..but it feels like he is. I peek up at him and his stare is intense. He reaches out and places the crumpled piece of paper onto the small table by my door. "Oh...uh...I can explain..." He steps even closer and reaches down running his fingers of his right hand up my arm, goosebumps peppering every inch of my skin. His hand traces a path up my arm and over my shoulder, skimming the flesh of my collar bone then up my throat to tilt my chin up to look at him.

He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me but instead he brings his mouth to my ear, "I need to know your answer Kendra....to Tasha's question." My mind is whirling at his closeness....question....what question...God I can't even think with him this close. I may spontaneously combust! "Question...wha..what question was that?" I feel his left hand on my waist and I try to stifle a gasp, biting my lip. His mouth skims my ear and I shiver, "Are you in love with me....I need to know Kendra....tell me." I'm a quivering mess as he pulls back and looks me in the eyes...his mouth just centimeters from mine. My tongue darts out and wets my lips, his eyes following the movement. He groans and his hands wrap around my waist as he captures my lips with his own.

I moan at the feel of his body flush against mine. I cling to him like my life depended on it. His hands roamed my back as he slanted his head to better taste my lips, his tongue taking advantage of my gasps of pleasure. My hands find their way to his neck and tangle in his blonde hair. I pull back just enough for our lips to part and the answer rushes out of my mouth, "Yes." I feel his body shudder and he kisses me again, desperate to take what he needs. He pulls back and roughly unties my robe and shoves it down my shoulders, the silky material pooling at me feet. He takes in my naked form, his tongue licking his lips. His left hand braces on the door by my head as his right reaches out and runs his fingers along the tattoo running from my upper thigh, up over my hip and side. He looks in my eyes and all I see is the lust coursing through him, and a look of pure wonder. How have I missed this!?

I reach out and grab his shirt pulling him to me. I wrap my arms around his neck, he grabs the back of my thighs hauling me up his body. My legs wrap around his waist and he presses me into the door and I feel his arousal pushing against my core. I need him inside me...now. "Steve...I need you." He growls against my mouth and pulls me away from the door, walking quickly to my bedroom. He placed me gently in the middle of the mattress as his lips sought my neck, licking and sucking a path down my body. My back arches as he takes a breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping making me writhe beneath him. He pulls back tugging the nipple with his teeth. I gasp and pull his hair at the rush of desire.

He continues south then changes course and goes to my waist on my left side where my tattoo started. He propped himself up and ran his hand down my ink, tracing the lines. It was roses with a bird in the middle, vining all the way down to almost mid thigh. He traced the bird and looked up into my eyes, a question there. "It's a Mockingbird." He smiles and leans down and kisses my hip then licks a path down my leg to my knee. He pushed on my knee, spreading me from him to see. His mouth latched to my inner knee and reversed course. A well placed bit to my inner thigh near the juncture of my legs caused a loud moan to escape my mouth and arch off the bed. I hear him chuckle and was about to chastise him for it if it wasn't for the fact I was too busy moaning his name when he licked me from bottom to top right where I needed him. Oh yes, thank you to anyone hearing my prayers right now!!

He was like a kid in a candy store and was going to town on my lady bits. His fingers joined the party and a certain tilt had me cuming hard on his face and hand. I screamed and pulled at the sheets of the bed as I arched as the waves of pleasure coursed through me. I was still screaming his name when his mouth claimed mine, kissing me through my orgasm. I broke the kiss and clung to him, my face buried in his shoulder as I came down. No sooner had it ended I was pulling at his clothes, eager to see him above me naked in all his glory. He got off the bed, keeping his eyes on me.

I watched as he was slowly revealed to me. Oh sweet baby Jesus!! Oh he really is beautiful...and large...wow...oh I am so going to enjoy every second of that!! I look up from where he stood proud and at 'attention' up his heavenly abs...those delicious pecs and arms to a smiling face. "Enjoying the sight Kendra?" I nod fast, almost comical. "Oh yes....momma likey! Gimme!!!" He laughs and shakes his head, then starts crawling toward me. I bite my lip as he leans over me. "I've wanted to do this since the day I met you." I stared out of shock....he wanted me...all this time. What the?! "Why didn't you say or do anything?" I ran my hands down his chest and over his perfect abs then over his mouth watering V...like seriously he's a freaking God straight out of Olympus with this physique..whooweee!! 

His eyes flutter closed as I feel his body. "I didn't think you were interested." I wrapped my right hand around his length and he gasps, laying his forehead against my shoulder. "Oh I'm interested...beyond interested!" He laughs then a moan takes over as I pump him in my hand. "That's a mighty fine weapon your packing there Steve...I think I'm going to enjoy seeing what you can do with it." He nipped at my neck, "Be careful sweetheart, otherwise that weapon will discharge in your hand." I wrapped my legs around his hips and licked the shell of his ear, "Oh no...we can't have that...the only place a weapon of this magnitude will discharge is either in me or my mouth....now pick Captain...because I need you in me....like now!" 

His growl was something I didn't expect. Nor him grabbing my hands and forcing them over my head as he pushes into me...slowly. Oh God...he's so large...it's painfully exquisite!! It takes a while before he finally bottoms out. We are both panting and sweat covered at the exertion of getting him inside me. He stops moving and he rests his forehead on mine. His eyes are squeezed shut tight and his body is tense like a spring wound too tight. "Oh God....Kendra...so tight....You feel so good!" Well that makes two of us...I have never felt so full. He was stretching me and filling every inch of me. His hips thrust slightly, possibly unintentional and he was pressed flat against my cervix, a glorious jolt of pleasure coursing through me. "Steve...please....move....I need you to......oh God Yes!!!" No sooner did move come out of my mouth he moved...and did he ever. He pulled almost out then slammed into me and all I could do was scream his name. He released my hands and sat up on his knees, his hands wrapped around my waist, lifting my hips and continued thrusting. The angle was pure unadulterated bliss...my intense screams only getting louder. He suddenly leaned over, pulling my leg high on his hip. My nails clawed his back and shoulders. His grunts and moans above me a symphony of sounds spurring me on to my finish. Then I felt it...my orgasm quickly approaching...curling my toes and arching my back. "Yes...that's it.....cum for me sweetheart.......God....Yes...Ahhhh!!!" He screamed as we both came loudly and together. 

We laid there wrapped in each others arms for a long time. His caress was soft and gentle. I traced shapes into his bicep. "You know...your southern accent really comes out when...you know...during." I looked up at his smiling face and grinned. "Is that a bad thing?" He pulled me closer. "No not at all....in fact, I love it. Can't wait to hear it again actually." I giggle as he pulls me on top of him. "Like right now...." He gets a strange look on his face, "Your not leaving are you...leaving the Avengers....leaving me." I leaned in and kissed his lips, and as I slowly slid his rock hard length into me I whispered against his parted lips, "Never."


End file.
